


"We Miss You"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: DaddyBatch, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben has been away filming and you have had enough, not willing to wait a moment longer you pack up and head to the states with your little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"We Miss You"

Hello Tiff! Was wondering if you could do me a little Benfic again because you are just so amazing and talented and because you love me to pieces :D hehe Right so the prompt: [Benedict loves his work and is fully committed to it. But lately he has had hardly any time to spend with his wife and baby daughter. He is currently working on a new project over in America when one day on set his surprised to see his wife and child.] you up to the challenge? ;) - @thedreamingdinosaur 

***thanks Nat, this will be so cute!***  
_________________________________

Having Benedict gone for months is hard anytime but now that your little girl has come into the world it's even harder, it's tough on Ben too, perhaps even more so.

"How's Jenna?" Ben asked, he could hear his little girl in the background squealing happily. 

"She misses her daddy, and I miss him too." You sighed as you took a seat beside Jenna who was on the floor playing on a activity mat and batting at the soft toys that hung from the bar above it. 

"Oh darling, I miss you both. I wish I could see you two." Ben sounded upset. 

"I wish I could see you too. I sometimes find myself waking up at night to throw my arm over your chest and snuggle close but when my arm hits the bed instead of resting on your chest I frown and pull your pillow to rest my head on, burying my head into it to smell your scent." You sighed and wiped a tear away then sniffled. 

"Please don't cry darling. We'll be together again soon." Ben said.

"I know." Jenna started to cry. "Oh, Ben I've got to go, Jenna's crying." 

"Put me on speaker so I can talk to her." Ben said quickly. You pushed the speaker on and sat the phone on the coffee table while you picked up the fussy six month old Jenna. 

"Jenna, daddy's on the phone for you." You said as you took a seat back on the sofa that was now filled with baby toys.

"Jenna don't cry sweetheart." Ben said and Jenna quieted her fusses to listen to the familiar voice. "It's daddy. I miss you so much and I can't wait to see you again. Don't grow up to fast alright." Ben paused as he heard his little girl start to babble. 

"No no, be careful, don't hang up on daddy." You cut in as Jenna reached for the phone you now held in your hand. "Sorry love, Jenna's been a little grabby lately." You both chuckled. 

"You trying to hang up on me Jenna? Am I that boring?" Ben laughed. "What have you and mummy been up too?" Jenna babbled happily.

"Well we went for a stroll on the Heath and Grandma and Grandpa visited for lunch and brought us all sorts of new toys, isn't that right little miss?" 

"I'm sorry guys the crew is calling me back. I really wish I could see you both. I miss you both terribly. I love you." He sounded so hurt that he had to leave. 

"By babe, we love you too." You painfully hit the end call button with another tear in your eye. "Jenna...I think we need to make a trip."   
*******  
A night and a long flight later you and Jenna were landing in L.A. Good thing you and Ben had gotten all the travel documents needed for Jenna to travel soon after her birth. Thankfully the flight had been easy and Jenna, for the most part had stayed quiet and slept. Now walking through the busy main concourse of LAX you dodged people and carts as you held Jenna and made your way to the luggage carousel. Luckily you had thought to arrange a car to pick you up from the airport and take you to the hotel where Ben was staying. 

The driver dropped you off at the hotel to drop your luggage off then it was on to the studios where Ben was filming. 

"You wanna see daddy? Yeah? He's going to be so happy to see you and hold you and spoil you. Good thing we got permission from daddy's boss to come visit him, I don't think I could wait any longer." You talked to Jenna as the car drove through the hectic L.A traffic towards the studios, Jenna babbled happily, grabbing her feet and flinging her arms around joyfully. She's such the ball of energy, always on the go just like her father. 

"Mrs. Cumberbatch, we've arrived ma'am." The driver said as he opened your door, you took Jenna from her carseat and held her. 

"Thank you so much sir. Can you just leave the carseat inside the stage door?" You asked kindly and the driver did so with a pleasant smile. Walking onto the massive soundstage where the set had been constructed people bustled about here and there carrying out their daily tasks. 

"(Y/N), glad to see you've arrived." The director J.J Abrams came over to welcome you. "You must be Jenna then. You've got your dad's lips and eyes, remarkable how much the two of you look alike." He continued. 

"Yup, she's daddy's little girl alright. No doubting that. Her personality is just like Ben's as well." You smiled and laughed lightly. "So J.J, can we see him? We've been waiting forever!" You pleaded. 

"Yes of course, I only did a few scenes with him today since you two where coming in but to keep him here I told him he had a full day. Let me go get him." J.J walked off towards the set again and you could here him calling for Benedict. Soon the pair came back into view around a corner and J.J pointed towards you and Jenna. Ben's eyes went big and he ran towards you. 

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you two." Ben said as he came closer and then wrapped his arms around you and Jenna, holding you both close but not too tight. "I love you." Ben muttered against your hair that rested on your shoulder. 

"I love you more." You sniffled.

"Darling, I don't think that's even possible." Ben grinned and kissed you tenderly. Jenna watched you both intently, her wheels were turning in her mind as she tried to remember who this guy was that was hugging her mummy. "Jenna! Oh my gosh I've missed you so so much." Ben held his arms out and Jenna babbled and reached for her daddy. "Is that baby for 'I missed you daddy?'." 

"I do believe so." You laughed as you handed her over to him. "Be careful, she's grabbing everything..." Just as you said that Jenna reached up and grabbed Ben's hair. 

"Ouchie!" Ben said playfully.

"Including hair." You finished. 

"What else have I missed hmm? You aren't in school yet are you?" Ben eyed Jenna and she giggled happily before patting her hands along his shoulder. 

"Daddy's silly, isn't he munchkin. I wouldn't want him any other way."


End file.
